Into Temptation
by Kimura
Summary: Priest!Jim Kirk encounters Black Hat in the desert. Is Jim strong enough to resist temptation? Slash


_Disclaimer: I do not own Priest, Star Trek, or their respective characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

* * *

><p>Kirk slowly made his way back towards civilization. Blood trailed behind him as he walked. He would have liked to have claimed that it all belonged to his enemies, but the throbbing in his leg wouldn't let him have that illusion. He bit back a curse and struggled on as the sun just barely started to rise over the sandy horizon.<p>

He slowed down as the hairs on the back of his neck all stood on end – someone, something was near. He reached into his pockets and closed his hands over his throwing stars. He continually scanned the sands, looking for anything out of place.

Kirk whirled around and regarded the figure that had suddenly appeared behind him.

The man just stood there, in a long, black leather duster and a hat with a slit in the brim.  
><em><br>What the hell?_ Kirk thought. He didn't let his guard down. "Who are you?"

The man lifted his head slightly, just enough so that one golden eye peered through the slit. "You're a long way from home, boy."

Kirk clenched his teeth and dug his feet into the sand. "And you haven't answered my question."

Instead of answering, the man took an audible breath in. "You're wounded, Priest."

Kirk's patience was wearing thin quickly. "Tell me who – or what – you are."

"You killed many of my brethren this night."

Kirk felt his eyes widen. "You're one of them?"

The stranger lifted his head and grinned at Kirk.

The priest's stomach twisted at the sight of fangs on an otherwise human face. And he didn't seem concerned by the rising sun. He tightened his grip of his throwing stars.

If possible, the vampire's grin widened as he raised one hand and gestured Kirk forward with two fingers.

Kirk snarled and loosed his throwing stars, which the vampire dodged surprisingly easily. It was then Kirk's turn to dodge as the vampire suddenly appeared in front of him. He managed to evade several strikes and fought to gain back the offensive. He pivoted to swing out even as fire shot up from the wound in his leg. He yelled wordlessly and struck out.

He only hit air as the vampire was upon him again, driving him back onto his bad leg.

Kirk bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to stay upright. He drew back and then sprung forward with his remaining strength, twisting in the air into a precise kick. He glanced off the vampire's shoulder as he crouched. Kirk lost his focus and landed hard, sinking into the sand as his injured leg gave._Fuck._

The vampire was on him in a second, yanking back his hood.

Before Kirk could defend himself, his hair was gripped hard, and his head wrenched back. He squinted up at the brightening sky, punching ineffectually at the vampire's arm.

"Hmm … I thought you smelled delicious. I see I was right."

Kirk growled. He wrapped his arms around the arm imprisoning him and levered himself up to kick with both feet at the creature kneeling next to him.

The grip on his hair released, and he rolled in the sand, struggling back to his feet.

The vampire slammed into him before he was up, knocking them both flat onto the sand.

Kirk's hands were pinned over his head in an iron grip. A weight landed on his stomach and kept him from moving. His eyes shot open as a single finger traced his jawline. He jerked away from the touch. "What are you doing?"

The vampire just smirked slightly and stared into his eyes.

Kirk stared back into the golden depths before he could think better of it. The throb from his leg lessened, and his muscles began to relax. He felt warm, safe, languid. His eyes slid closed.

"That's it," a low voice murmured near his ear. He felt cool lips kissing the skin of his neck. "You're mine, Priest."

Kirk's body jolted as his eyes blinked open. He jerked violently away from the vampire at his neck. "STOP!"

The vampire smirked up at him. "You're spirited. I like that. Not many can break that spell. It would have made things pleasant for you, Priest. But if you insist on pain ..." The vampire moved his free hand down Kirk's leg.

Kirk screamed as cruel fingers dug into the open wound. Day turned rapidly back into night until the priest knew no more.

* * *

><p>Kirk groaned; pain pulsing through his leg was the first thing he became aware of. He slowly forced his eyes open. The wound had been cared for, but it still burned if he moved.<p>

_Wait … my leg …_Kirk realized he had been stripped down to his underwear. His wrists were bound together over his head and anchored down to something. The floor underneath him was rough and damp. There wasn't enough light to clearly make out his surroundings.

"Good. You're awake," a deep voice echoed in the space.

Kirk tried to twist out of his bindings but had to stop when his vision was replaced by a red haze of pain. "What – what you do want with me?" he gasped.

"Careful, Priest. You've suffered some blood loss. It would be best if you stayed still."

"Where am I?" Kirk scrambled to grab onto anything to stay conscious. "Why didn't you kill me?"

A rough hand ran up the inside of his uninjured leg. "Oh, you're far too precious to kill, Priest."

Jim jerked and tried to pull away, crying out as he other leg protested the movement. He struggled to breathe.

His captor cursed. "You've reopened the wound! Stupid boy …"

Kirk could hear sounds around him as his injury was tended. _Why? What does he want from me?_

"You're useless to me dead," the creature growled, re-wrapping the wound.

Kirk moaned as fingers tipped his chin up. He was enveloped by hypnotic gold before blackness swallowed him.

* * *

><p>Jim wasn't sure how much time had passed. He burned with fever and shook with chills. There was a voice near him, a presence tending to him, but he couldn't remember who it was. He could smell blood and death, hear dripping water. But he couldn't get up, couldn't move. He was weak, and he hated it. He was too delirious to remember his prayers.<p>

But he wasn't alone. Someone was forcing liquids into him – water, broth, medicine. Someone bathed him when he was covered in sweat and wrapped him in a blanket when he shivered. Someone held him when he screamed from the nightmares that wouldn't leave his mind.

_Angel_, he thought faintly. He could remember gold, and in the few moments he wasn't wracked with sickness, he felt peace. _An angel is watching over me._

The presence came near him, and he clutched onto it; he was so afraid of being alone again. "Angel," he whispered. "Blessed angel, don't leave me."

There was a pause before gentle fingers combed through his hair. "I won't. Tell me your name, child."

"James."

"Rest now, James. Your angel will watch over you."

Jim slept.

* * *

><p>It felt like an eternity before Jim could crawl to full consciousness. He licked his dry lips and looked around; he was definitely inside a cave. The random shafts of light were bright enough to illuminate that much. He slowly and carefully pushed himself to sit up, wincing at how much effort it took. The wound on his leg was healing and had died down to a steady – but manageable – throb. <em>How long has it been? And … what happened?<em>

Jim wasn't startled as someone knelt next to him.

"James? You should be resting, child. Come, lie down."

Jim turned to look at him properly and nearly recoiled in horror. This was no angel. "You!"

The vampire merely raised an eyebrow. "I see you've come out of it."

"You tricked me!"

"You were delirious. Would you rather I had told you the truth?"

Jim shook his head, reaching around for anything nearby to cover himself.

The vampire grabbed his forearms and held him still. "Stop."

"Let go of me!"

"If you're not careful, you'll hurt yourself or cause the fever to return."

"Then get me some damn clothes and let me go!"

The vampire smirked. "That's not the plan, Priest."

"So, what is the plan? You've had plenty of chances to kill me, but you didn't. What do you want from me?"

"What would be the fun in telling you that?"

All Jim wanted to do was to run or fight, but he had the strength to do neither. After a moment, the vampire moved away and returned with a canteen. "Drink."

Jim was too thirsty to argue and drank down the water. "Where are we?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Somewhere safe," the vampire answered.

"Who are you?"

The creature smirked. "It has been years since I had a name, James, though I'm known by a few."

Jim shuddered when the vampire said his name. "Tell me."

"Most call me Black Hat."

"I'm not going to call you that," Jim stated.

The vampire smiled. "I don't care what you call me, James."

Jim shuddered again and gritted his teeth. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's your name."

Jim growled. "You tricked me into giving it to you."

"I didn't cause your wound or your fever." The vampire seemed amused.

"Why did you bother healing me?"

"So you'll be well enough for other activities." The vampire abruptly moved closer, trailing fingertips up Jim's chest.

Jim forced himself to stay still; he knew he was still weak and injured. "This body is for God, not for you."

The vampire laughed. "Like that would stop me. I used to be a Priest, you know."

Jim's eyes widened. "What?"

"I fell in battle," he continued as his fingers rested on Jim's hip.

"What happened to you? There must be a way to reverse it."

Black Hat looked at him, lips curled into a smirk. "You want to save me. How sweet. But I am well beyond saving, James. And by the time I'm done with you, you will be, too." He pressed his hand firmly on Jim's chest, pushing him down onto his back.

Jim was too weak to resist. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut as rough fingers wandered his barely-clothed body. Jim started to pray. On the off chance it would work, he started to recite an exorcism.

Again, the vampire laughed. "I'm not possessed, James. That won't work."

Jim's eyes shot open as a fingertip traced the cross on his face. He avoided focusing on the golden eyes this time. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my pet," Black Hat purred.

"You may defile my body but not my soul. Not my will," Jim shot back angrily.

The vampire kissed him.

Jim was too shocked to even react.

"Such fire," Black Hat whispered, licking the corner of Jim's mouth. "Humans burn so hot, and you more than most."

Jim shouted incoherently, pushing the creature away from him. His weakened struggles were easily resisted. The vampire firmly gripped both his wrists in one large hand, binding them together with coarse rope and then shoving them up over Jim's head.

"Stay still," he growled softly before kissing Jim again. This time, his tongue shoved its way into Jim's mouth.

Jim groaned, trying to turn away, but the creature held him still. Jim bit down, spitting out blood when the vampire howled in pain and pulled back. Jim tried to roll away, but the creature had him pinned, sitting on his thighs. The glare leveled at him probably could have melted steel, but Jim didn't care. He knew he wasn't getting out of this alive anyway.

The vampire wiped his mouth and grabbed more rope, securing Jim's bound wrists to something out of his field of view. Then he grabbed a knotted bandana, forcing it into Jim's mouth and tying it tight. "Now you might behave like you should," Black Hat said, yanking on Jim's hair for emphasis. "You owe me your life, Priest. I could have just let you die or killed you in your sleep. You will repay me for my kindness."

Jim could only make muffled grunts behind the gag; he tried to free his wrists, but the effort quickly tired him. He took deep breaths through the nose, trying to catch his breath.

"I could drink your blood," Black Hat told him. "Turn you into a familiar and have you as my slave. But I like you like this, James. Fire and rage, fighting me even when you have no strength." He removed his hat and shrugged out of his coat.

Jim felt the worn leather blanket his legs as the vampire leaned forward and began to tease and lick his nipples. Jim squirmed and groaned behind the gag. _I have to get free … can't let him take me. Not like this …_ It was made all the worse by the fact that he could tell that whoever Black Hat had once been had been a handsome man. Possibly even more than handsome.

Jim shoved that thought away, thinking that he might be feverish again. He concentrated on his prayers; God would preserve his soul as pure, no matter what.

"You're trembling," Black Hat whispered into his ear as he ripped off Jim's undergarments. "Are you afraid?"

Jim shook his head vehemently, even though it was a lie.

"It's all right, James. You can just go back to thinking of me as your angel."

Jim was left to fume over that comment as the creature finally got off him and began to remove his clothes. There was a fire somewhere nearby, casting yellow light as the sky outside grew dim. Jim tried to look elsewhere, but as his surroundings faded, his whole field of view was taken up by the tanned skin being revealed to him piece by piece.

Black hat smirked as his shirt hit the cave floor. "Like what you see, Priest?"

Jim shook his head again and tried to go back to his prayers. He closed his eyes, but he could still hear the creature breathing and the sound of clothes being removed and landing on the floor. Jim used his last remaining strength in one final attempt to get free.

Black Hat waited until he was still again before straddling him.

Jim physically jerked at the warm flesh touching his exposed body. He hadn't been intimate with someone in a while. The strong hands massaging first his chest, arms, and then legs felt good.

"I think you're enjoying yourself, James," Black Hat said. He slid down and off Jim's legs, reaching under him and grabbing his ass, massaging it firmly.

Jim bit down on the gag and groaned.

He could feel Black Hat nuzzling his balls gently. "Yes, you like this …"

Jim turned his side to side, trying to shut off his senses. His body was responding to the attention; he was already half-hard.

Black Hat used one hand to stroke him lightly. "Poor child. How long has it been?"

_Not my soul_, Jim thought. _Not my soul … my body may react, but he won't win this._

"This is a new experience for me, James. I'm used to just taking what I want." He wrapped his hand firmly around Jim's length for emphasis. "But this isn't about what I want. It's about what _you_ want, James."

_I want you to fucking let me go!_ Jim thought, trying to shout through the gag.

Black Hat smirked at him. "I get the feeling you've had experience. Let's find out what makes you sin."

Jim screamed as his balls were suddenly gripped roughly.

"Do you like it when it hurts?"

Jim thrashed, his head shaking from side to side. _No no no no NO!_ Tears pricked his eyes.

The grip release, and Jim gasped for breath. A moment later, the vampire's full weight pressed down on him. Arms bracketed his head; Jim couldn't move.  
>"Do you like being help tight? Having control taken away from you?"<p>

Involuntarily, Jim started to shiver. Bad memories began to surface; he felt sick.

The weight lifted off him, and Jim choked back a sob. _God help me. Don't abandon me._Calloused fingers brushed away the tears. "I think I know what you want, James. You want someone to be gentle." Light kisses and licks touched his neck. "Someone to tell you how beautiful you are, what a good boy you are."

Jim shivered again, this time for a different reason. The gentle touches and kisses moved down his body. He tried not to react, tried not to listen to the praise that accompanied it.

"That's it, James. So good, so perfect."  
><em><br>It's not real_, he told himself furiously. _It's all just a mind game._

He gasped, arching off the cave floor as the vampire swallowed him down. It took Jim a minute to realize that the moans echoing off the cave walls weren't coming from him. Black Hat was sucking him down and making noises like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.  
><em><br>Fuck_, Jim thought. He tried to deny how amazing it felt. He didn't pull away when fingers gently probed his ass. He whimpered when the sucking stopped. The fingers were removed briefly and then returned slick, carefully working him open.

"Gonna make you feel so good, James." The fingers slowly delved deeper.

Jim cried out when they brushed his prostate. The touches remained achingly gentle. He was painfully hard and squirmed desperately for release.

"What do you want, beautiful boy?" the vampire purred.

Jim screamed, trying to press himself down on the fingers inside him. _God forgive me._

Fingers trailed across his haw before wiping away the tears. "Let your angel make you feel good. Open your eyes, and your angel will take care of everything."

Jim knew what was coming, but he was past caring. He opened his eyes and lost himself in the intense golden eyes over him. He whimpered faintly as the spell took him over. He relaxed as the fingers were removed and watched as his angel released his bindings and untied the gag. Jim sat up and kissed him.

Strong arms wrapped around him as their tongues tangled together.

"Tell me what you want, James," the angel whispered. "Let me take care of you."

"Fuck me," Jim gasped, sucking at the angel's neck. "Please!"

The angel gently laid him down and entered him a moment later.

Jim tossed his head back and surrendered completely. "Yes … God, yes, please!" Jolts of pleasure went through him each time his prostate was hit. Heat coiled within him.

A strong hand gripped his cock and worked in firmly.

Jim screamed when he came, gold sparks exploded behind his eyes. He rode out the waves of pleasure, realizing distantly that the angel was releasing inside him.

Jim sighed as darkness swallowed him again.

* * *

><p>When Jim awoke, he was in a hospital. His injuries and fever had been cared for. <em>What happened? Was it all just a dream?<em>

When questioned, the medical staff said that Jim had been dropped on their doorstep, wrapped in blankets.  
><em><br>He let me go_, Jim thought._Why?_ He blushed furiously, realizing that he needed to confess his sins. _Bastard tricked me into it._

Jim wanted to hate him. But he couldn't. He couldn't put the creature out of his mind.

Three weeks later, a letter arrived at Jim's parish. The altar girl's hand shook when delivering it; it looked like it was written in blood.

_Dear James,  
>I would like to say that if I ever see you again, I'll kill you. But I think we both know that's not true. I tempted you into sin, James, but you also tempted me from my new calling. One would think you have ability to cast spells of your own with those eyes.<br>There are larger things happening that you and me. That's why I sent you away.  
>Perhaps, in another life, we could have spent more time together.<em>

_Your Angel_

Jim smirked. _Think it's that easy to get away from me? I don't think so. I'll find you._


End file.
